The present invention generally relates to lighted posts and, more particularly, to lighted posts that may be used as bollards or pathway lights.
Lighted posts have been used for years to light the entrance way of a building or a residence or to light an area, such as a walkway or deck, including a pool deck. Most residential lights are formed from a support post and a housing that is mounted to the post. The housing typically houses one or more lights, such as halogen lights or the like, and incorporates light transmitting openings through which the light passes to illuminate the ground or the light post itself. Some light transmitting openings have covers or lenses to diffuse or direct the light. Other openings are left uncovered. A lighted post may also be formed from a tubular member that provides a support, as well as a housing for the light. These lighted posts tend to be used in commercial applications.
However, the light sources used in conventional lighted posts produce a significant amount of heat and, further, consume a considerable amount of energy. If the light sources are energized for a significant length of time the housing may become quite hot. Consequently, the housings typically incorporate louvers to allow air flow through the housing to cool the air in the housing and, hence, cool the housing. These louvers or openings, however, tend to detract from the appearance of the housing. In addition, the light is generated by discrete light sources that results overlapping puddles of light, which produce a non-uniform light intensity.
Consequently, there is a need for a lighted post that can be assembled in a manner to eliminate the need for louvers and further to reduce its power consumption.